


Midnight

by arenee1999



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Brothels, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon knows Vila from years before they met aboard the London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Avon sat and watched Vila across the galley table through half-lidded eyes. Vila was running his fingers along a small scar at the base of his elbow. The scar was so faint it was invisible, unless you knew it was there. Avon watched and he remembered the night he gave Vila that scar. 

It was late on a Monday night and the Delta Sector was mostly quiet. He made his way through the grimy alley to the brothel hidden at the end. He entered through the service door and climbed the stairs to the room that was his. As he got the room ready for his client he wondered, not for the first time, why he kept coming back to this place. He was an Alpha Grade Computer Technician working on the Federation's Aquitar Project. The project was Top Secret and few people outside of the project even knew it existed. His security clearance was quite impressive and he was paid rather well. He certainly didn't need the money . No, it wasn't for the money. He needed the excitement, he craved it. 

The Alpha and Delta Grade citizens had one thing in common; the majority of them were bisexual with a strong leaning toward BDSM. The difference was that the Delta's rarely tried to hide it. Avon had never seen the point in hiding who or what he was. So, a few times a week he worked for a Madam in a brothel on the edge of the Delta Sector. She gave him a room for his exclusive use and in return he made sure her computer systems were impenetrable. She was a tiny slip of a thing, barely five feet tall, but with red hair that spoke of her Celtic ancestors and the temperament to match. She named all of her 'girls' after flowers and her 'boys' were named after endearment terms. Upon first meeting Avon she had named him Sweetheart and somehow, much to Avon's amusement, the name stuck. 

Ah, but it was Monday and he only had one client on Monday, his favourite client. Avon checked his watch as he finished setting up the room. He turned off the lights and brought up the illuminators that lined the base of the wall. His client liked the room to be dark, not wanting to see his lover. He was one of the few Delta's that were shy about his sexual leanings. He didn't want to know who he was with for fear of seeing and recognising them on the street. Avon of course knew everything about all of his clients. He would never agree to take on a client without first having run a thorough check on them. He may enjoy these games he was playing, but he was still very careful about who he let into his bed. Avon heard the door open behind him and he smiled as he turned around. It was midnight and Vila was right on time. 

Vila stepped into Avon's arms and buried his face in Avon's neck. "I want you to hurt me tonight, Sweetheart." He kissed Avon's neck and whispered quietly, "Please?" 

Avon drew in a sharp breath surprised by Vila's request. Vila didn't normally like pain. He wrapped his arms around Vila, holding him close and whispered, "why?" 

Vila let out a soft sigh and in a thin shaky voice replied, "later, I'll tell you later." 

Avon narrowed his eyes slightly not liking Vila's reply. He decided to go along with Vila's request for now, but he would get Vila to tell him why. Avon tightened his hold on Vila and brushed his lips across Vila's temple. Then he slammed Vila against the wall and kissed him, hard. 

Avon drew himself back to the present; not wanting to relive what came next. Things had quickly spun out of control. Ten years had passed but he could still see the blood spill onto the floor as the whip sliced open Vila's arm. He shuddered as he recalled the look of pained pleasure that had been on Vila's face as he laid on the floor bleeding. Ah, but what happened after he had stopped the bleeding and wrapped Vila's arm, that had been worth it. Judging by the look he saw on Vila's face now as he sat tracing the scar, it seemed Vila thought so too. Maybe it was time to let Vila know who's bed he had been sharing all those years ago. Smiling to himself Avon left the galley and headed toward the wardrobe room. He gathered up what he would need and took it to an unused cabin well away from the cabins used by the rest of the crew. An hour later the cabin looked remarkably like his room at the brothel had looked. There was dark fabric in various shades of blue, purple and black covering the walls and the bed was a mass of pillows and soft blankets. Avon hurried back to his own cabin. After showering he put on black leather pants with a white linen shirt and his thigh-high boots. 

On his way back to the prepared cabin Avon dropped a note on Vila's bed. Cabin Twelve, Midnight. Avon checked his watch as he entered the cabin, it was 11:15, he had forty-five minutes. He double checked the modifications he had made to the door lock, it would lock automatically after Vila entered the room and it could only be unlocked from the inside. 

At five minutes to twelve Avon turned off the over-head lights and brought up the low-level illuminators he had set up on the floor along the wall. Then he stepped into the shadows by the door. At exactly midnight the door slid open and Vila stepped into the room. As the door slid closed Avon pulled Vila into his arms and kissed him.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to have a sequel telling why Vila would ask for something that was so out of character for him. However, my muse dried up and the idea died.


End file.
